From Black To Blue I will write a poem for you
by Naturesshadows
Summary: I love Levy, I love Gajeel; they love each other. So i wote this story. Basicly Gajeel writes a letter, not just any letter a love letter. So Levy decided to reveal it to the guild... Gajeel: Gihihi so shrimps are evil to
1. Chapter 1 Black's Poem

**From Black, To Blue: I will write a poem for you**

**Chapter 1 - Black's Poem**

* * *

**_Ok this is my faverout pair for Fairy Tail._**

**_Gajeel is kinda Oc. _**

**_The disclaimer thingy:_**

**_Me: "Levy, my dear could you please do the Honours"_**

**_Levy: "Sure but; wouldn't be more fun if we made Gajeel do it"_**

**_Me: "Great idea Levy, why didn't i think of that?"_**

**_Levy: "Oh, I'm sure you would have come up with it eventually"_**

**_Me: "Yes your right, now if you will Gajeel"_**

**_Gajeel appears in a puff of smoke_**

**_Gajeel: "Huh, how'd I get here?"_**

**_Levy: "I just can't get over, how Authors are able to do what they want" _**

**_Gajeel: "What are you talking about Levy?"_**

**_Me: "She's talking about me"_**

**_Gajeel: "Fuck, when did you get there?"_**

**_Me: sigh "I've been here the whole time, young love; unable to notice anything but there crush"_**

**_Gajeel: "What?" _**

**_Me: "Oh just hurry up and Do the Disclaimer"_**

**_Gajeel: "Fine, this ass here does not own Fairy Tail; and hopefully never will"_**

**_Me: "Aren't you forgetting something Gajeel?"_**

**_Gajeel: Sigh "But she does own this story, there you happy, now can I leave?"_**

**_Me: "Thank you Gajeel, bye, bye"_**

**_Gajeel melts into the floor, like a puddle of shiny iron…._**

* * *

Levi woke up one morning after a good night's sleep.

She awoke to a letter being thrown in her face.

It was odd.

The paper was blue on the front, covered in words like: loving, peaceful, caring, smart, cute, light and small (_small, really she thought quite annoyed)…_

And on the back the paper was black, with words like: hating, destructive, uncaring, idiotic, hideous, dark and huge…

I opened it up and saw a folded up piece of paper with the words "To Blue from Black"

She opened it up even more and found.

"Some sort of letter huh" Levi whispered.

* * *

_**To Levi**_

_I'm black and you're blue_

_So yeah I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_Ya know doing that killed me inside_

_But at least I knew ya were alive_

_Your sweet and I'm sour_

_I lied when I said I didn't care_

_Now I just wanna see ya every where_

_But heck let's just say_

_I have loved ya every hour,_

_Every minute,_

_And every second_

_That I known ya _

_Yeah I know ye probably thinkin_

_Why tell me now?_

_That's when I'll reply_

_I guess I just don't wanna lie_

_To you_

_Your special ya know that Levi_

_Ya make me hate, the fact that I hate so many things_

_Ya make me wanna smile _

_This seems so weird to me!_

_So yeah hears my letter/poem/confession_

_**From Black**_

_P.s I won't use my name cause I don't want anyone else knowing I'm poetic and all, ya probably guessed who it is already (cause you just so smart) but yeah._

* * *

After reading the letter/poem /confession as he called it, a small smile spread across her face.

_What a sweetheart _she thought and for some reason the thoughts fit so naturally in her mind.

* * *

**_The next day at the guild (Levy's POV)_**

I walked in through the front door my letter/poem/confession in hand.

I look right and left throughout the entire guild hall looking for a certain 'Black' mage...

And I spot him, sitting in his usual dark corner; munching on a scrap piece of Iron.

Dark, long, black hair famed his face. Deep blood red eyes look at the iron which he holds in his left hand. He wears a black shirt and black cargo pants. He has Iron piercings on his nose, eyebrows and arms. He wears large boots with iron bottoms.

He looks up from eating an stairs at me; then his eyes shift to the paper in my hand and his eyes go slightly wide.

I walk up to him and stare into his deep red eyes...

"Yo shrimp, what's up?" He says in a low voice.

"What do you call this?" I say with a slight blush; showing him the paper in my hand.

"I, guess I'd call it paper" He replied

"You better tell me what you wrote here with guts to the entire guild; or I will" I whisper into his ear

"You wouldn't!" he warned

"I would!" I warn back

"I don't believe you!" he says, then turns his face and starts chomping on the iron again.

You're gonna regret this i thought to myself

He turns his face just then realising that I wasn't joking, but it was too late

I smirk, take a deep breath and yell

"Gajeel just confessed to me, without saying it to my face" I smirk as i know what I've achieved

I take a quick peek back at his and his eyes are wide and a small blush appears on the sides of his cheeks.

I turn my attention back to the guild to see a lot; I mean a lot of people frozen in place.

"He he, I knew it Gajeel does love Levy" Natsu yells

Surprising more people from around the guild

Then Jet and Droy yell "WHAT, HE REALLY CONFESSED"

"Yep, he confessed right here" I reply back pointing at the paper in my hand.

Gajeel jumps forward trying to snatch the paper from my hand, but I don't let him.

I throw the paper to Natsu; who jumps up on stage and starts reading it.

**_'To Levi_**

_I'm black and you're blue_

_So yeah I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_Ya know doing that killed me inside_

_But at least I knew ya were alive_

_Your sweet and I'm sour_

_I lied when I said I didn't care_

_Now I just wanna see ya every where_

_But heck let's just say_

_I have loved ya every hour,_

_Every minute,_

_And every second_

_That I known ya'_

Gajeel freezes at that moment. He looks embarrassed I couldn't help but feel bad

So I walk up to the mike and say "Gajeel's such a sweetie ain't he, so yes, I accept your confession Gajeel"

Then i walk off stage and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes and all the girls around me go "Awww"

Natsu jumps back off stage and gives Gajeel a slap on the back saying "Glad ya finally admitted you like her"

Gajeel then grinned and whispers back "Yeah, like your one to talk"

Natsu only smiles a knowing smile...

* * *

**So how was it? Normally I'm not into romance but i just love Levy and Gajeel. They fit so well with the term 'When Opposites Attract' that I just couldn't help myself but try to write about it…**

**If you like it Please Review! If you don't like it tell me why?**

**In other words review…**

**Love Naturesshadows**


	2. Chapter 2 Blue's Letter

_**From Black, To Blue: I will write a poem for you**_

_**Chapter 2 - Blue's Letter**_

* * *

_**Ok this is my faverout pair for Fairy Tail.**_

_**Gajeel is kinda Oc.**_

_**The disclaimer thingy:**_

_**Me: "Ok Gajeel; since you did it last time, wanna make Levy do it this time"**_

_**Gajeel: "Whatever bitch!"**_

_**Me: "Hey, don't call me that; I'm trying to be nice, besides Levy was the one suggested you doing the disclaimer"**_

_**Gajeel: "Really, Levy was the one who suggested it?"**_

_**Me: "Yep"**_

_**Gajeel: Gihihi "Now shrimp has to pay"**_

_**Me: "Yep, now Levy appear"**_

_**Levy appears in a blue Shrimp costume.**_

_**Gajeel: "Wow, that was weird"**_

_**Levy: "Your telling me"**_

_**Me: "Gajeel, would you like to tell Levy what we decided!"**_

_**Gajeel: "Gihihi, shrimp its your turn to do it"**_

_**Levy: blush "No way, I'm not doing it"**_

_**Me: "Yes you are"**_

_**Levy: "Fine, Naturesshadows doesn't own anything to do with Fairy Tail, but she does own this story"**_

_**Levy:"How was that?"**_

_**Gajeel wispers with a small blush:"Nice going, shrimp"**_

* * *

Gajeel woke up, on the grumpy side of the bed. He was mad really mad!

He was mad, because of what had happened yesterday; I mean he was totally embarrassed in front of the entire guild, by a pink haired idiot and a blue shrimp. But heck he couldn't blame either of em; the pink haired idiot was kinda like a little brother to him, and heck he loves the blue shrimp to bits.

All in all he was just mad for the sake of being mad, that was until...

The mail man came.

* * *

_**To Gajeel, my big Black Dragonslayer**_

_I am blue and you are black_

_I love you, so don't you dare forget that_

_You see you scared me at first, but then you changed_

_I don't want you to feel bad, you know, you see_

_I made me feel special, like you changed just for me_

_You're the sweet and I am the sour_

_I also lied to you when I said I didn't care_

_I just wanted you to be there_

_Beside me_

_And heck you know just what to say_

_So this time I'll copy you and take your breath away_

_I have loved you every hour,_

_Every minute,_

_And every second_

_That I have known you_

_You always know just what I'm thinking_

_It's amazing you know_

_Cause I've never _

_Ever met someone _

_Who could do that?_

_For me_

_You are special to me Gajeel_

_You make every word you speak seem real_

_You made me yell, that's something I wish to tell_

_I have never, ever yelled in my life_

_That's why I wish to thank you, for letting me do so_

_Hey Black I wanna thank you, for you letter/poem/confession_

**_From Levi,__ your Blue Shrimp_**

_P.s I love you Gajeel Redfox and I'm so happy you feel the same! Also thank you for your romantic gesture and the complement._

* * *

Gi hi hi "Shrimps are so awesome" Gajeel yelled _I can't believe I caught myself one_.

And even though this morning didn't turn out great, this day, would probably the beginning of his true happiness.

* * *

**Later that day at the Guild (Gajeel's POV)**

I walk in through the front doors with a loud bang. Looking around the guild I try to find blue hair; I find some but it's not the locks I'm looking for. It's the girl joined to the locks that I want. I give up on looking and take a quick whiff of the scents around me, I smell hers; of sweet strawberry, leather and ink, the only problem is it doesn't really help me find her. Then suddenly someone with pink hair walks beside me and whispers, just loud enough for me to hear "She's in your corner."

"Thanks Pinky" I whisper back, walking away in the process.

I walk towards my corner.

"Hey Levi…" Gajeel started.

"Hmm, what's up Gajeel?" Levi asked

"Well…umm… T-thanks for the l-l-letter this morning, it really b-brightened my mood" Gajeel stuttered, while blushing.

"Hmmm ok then, you're welcome" Levi said, as she was reading a book and wasn't paying attention.

This made Gajeel kinda angry but, he couldn't bring himself to stay mad at her. So he did the next best thing; annoy her! First he tried talking non-stop, then he tried licking her on the face; it made her blush but it did annoy her. Lastly he stole her book and started staring at it, it really didn't make much sense to him; but he did pick out a couple of interesting words.

"Ha ha ha, so you're reading a romance novel shrimp" He yelled aloud.

"S-so, so w-w-what?" Levi stuttered.

Gajeel leaned in closer to his 'mate' and whispered right in her ear "So, it's a very, very naughty book Levi".

Levi looked up at him blushing madly, and he smirked at the face she made. Then he leaned down touched her cheek and gave her a gentle peck on the lips, making her blush harder.

"Bookworm…" I started, trying to get her to stop daydreaming.

"Scrap metal?" Levi asked.

"…Shrimp…"

"Stupid!" She yelled.

"Pretty" I whisper

"Assho- Huh, wait what did you just say?" She asked looking at me like some lost puppy.

"I said you are pretty" I repeated, then I smiled at her; and this time it was my real smile.

"W-w-what?" She blurted out.

"I said you are pretty" I scream so that everyone in the guild can hear me.

It created an awkward silence until…

"Awww, Look how cute, they are together! We should have a party in honour of them" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs while smiling evilly at me.

As soon as the Idiot yelled the word Party, every member in the guild started to cheer. I had to admit it though; the Flame Head is great, at least, great at causing distractions. He knew I wanted to be left alone and because he knew that, I got it. He told me to go to the roof, as it was rather 'Romantic' at this time. So I did and here's what happened…

Me and Levi talked about our relationship, I told her a little about Dragonslayers. Then she kissed me, a real kiss. Not just one of those pecks on the lips, but a real genuine kiss.

"That's payback for earlier" She whispered as her excuse, but I knew she just wanted to have another taste of me.

"The end" Natsu whispered, while spying on the couple.

* * *

**Well I'm pretty sure, thats the end of this oneshot/twoshot. Yeah the whole point to this, was along the lines of Natsu being a story teller. He was reading a Fairy Tale story. His own kind where the Dragon gets his Shrimp. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Bye, bye sor now. XD**


End file.
